Avec Toi, Jusqu'au Bout Du Monde
by Mari121012
Summary: Suite à un accident qui avait eu lieu à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent rejetés dans le passé, et pas n’importe lequel… Celui des Maraudeurs. Comment Harry et Hermione se débrouilleraient-ils dans leur nouvelle vie ?
1. Regrets et Souvenirs

**Résumé**

Suite à un accident qui avait eu lieu à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent rejetés dans le passé, et pas n'importe lequel… Celui des Maraudeurs.

Comment Harry et Hermione se débrouilleraient-ils dans leur nouvelle vie ? Et que ferait Harry quand sa mère qui n'était autre que Lily Evans tomba amoureuse de lui, et Sirius, son parrain de sa meilleure amie ?

Un voyage vers le passé, périlleux et exaltant, qui apporterait la révélation de nouveaux pouvoirs et d'amours qui étaient tout sauf POSSIBLES.

**Extrait De La Fanfiction**

_- Hermione, promets-moi que tu ne me quitterais jamais.  
Hermione hésita un moment et prit un air mi-amusé mi-sérieux :  
- Ne crois comme même pas que je t'abandonnerais après 6 ans d'amitié!  
Ces paroles lui arrachèrent un maigre sourire. Elle appuya son front contre le sien et se noya dans les profondeurs verts de ses yeux:  
- J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi Harry, tu m'entends, jusqu'au bout du monde!_

**Regrets et Souvenirs**

Dix-heures…

Onze-heures…

Minuit…minuit…

Il s'agita sur son lit, repoussa les draps avec ses pieds et se retourna sur l'autre

côté.

Minuit trente…

Il ouvrit un œil.

Le dortoir était sombre, seule la lumière qui s'infiltrait par la grande fenêtre laissait percevoir les silhouettes de ses camarades, enfuis dans le chaud de leurs couettes respectives.

Mi-octobre, il commençait à devenir froid. Pourtant, lui, il avait chaud, très chaud. Ses mains moites et ses vêtements presque collés à son corps ne laissaient rien soupçonner sur son état. C'était pire que l'Enfer.

Il poussa un long soupir et se redressa assis sur le bord de son lit.

Il embrassa la pièce du regard et s'attarda sur les corps de ceux que Morphée avait daigné prendre dans ses bras. Il eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi, endormis paisiblement, chacun perdu dans ses rêves. Qui savait ? Peut-être rêvaient-ils de leur avenir, de leur vie d'ici quelques années, d'un monde heureux, sans mélancolie, sans tristesse, sans regret, sans…Voldemort.

Lui, il n'avait pas droit à tout cela…il n'avait pas le droit de s'allonger sur son lit…il n'avait pas le droit de penser à sa petite-amie avant de sombrer dans le sommeil…il n'avait pas le droit de dormir ni celui de …rêver. Pourquoi ? Diriez-vous. Parce qu'il était le Survivant, celui qui devra -pas devrait- vaincre Voldemort.

L'un ne peut survivre tant que l'autre est en vie…

C'était terrible comme quelques mots articulés par une vielle voyante pourraient changer la vie d'un être à tout jamais, terrible comme ils modifiaient la destinée de l'Homme, terrible comme ils décidaient pour la vie qu'il devrait à tout prix mener et terrible comme ils faisaient effondrer les rêves d'un jeune adolescent qui ne cherchait qu'atteindre les buts qu'il avait tracé depuis son enfance…

Mais lui, il le savait, son but, depuis tellement longtemps il le savait. La prophétie n'avait fait que le confirmer. Son but avait été et était toujours : tuer ou être tué.

Harry James Potter s'arracha à ses pensées sombres et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers la salle de bain. Il retira ses habits et s'engouffra sous une douche froide.

Il laissa ainsi l'eau couler sur son corps, depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à ses pieds, éliminant toutes traces de sueurs et éloignant au passage les notions lugubres qui se bousculaient dans sa tête sans retenue.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit frais, propre et heureux.

L'eau et l'air. Deux éléments qui le rendaient fou de joie après les moments sinistres qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de vivre chaque nuit. C'était devenu pour lui une habitude.

Maudite habitude.

Harry se glissa sous ses draps et ferma les yeux essayant de chercher dans sa mémoire ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir, une idée ou un mot grâce auxquels il dormirait profondément. Mais la mémoire n'y était pas prête et le sommeil ne viendra pas.

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et se releva. Il chercha dans sa malle et en ressortit sa vielle cape d'invisibilité, seul héritage de son père et seul présent de Dumbeldore…son père, Dumbeldore …

Harry parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard sans cape, elle ne servait à rien à présent. La capacité de se rendre invisible, il l'avait acquise pendant ses dernières vacances d'été.

Qui aurait cru que le célèbre Harry Potter avait passé ses vacances entre les cours d'Occlumencie avec Kingsley, les Enchantements avec Tonks, la Défense contre les forces du mal avec Remus, la Métamorphose avec McGonagall et les duels avec Maugrey Fol-Œil sans parler des longues journées qu'il passait seul dans la bibliothèque des Black, cherchant ici et là des grimoires de Magie Noir, de Magie Blanche et de Magie Ancienne?

Heureusement qu'Hermione et Ron était avec lui. Ils étaient retournés tous à « La Noble Maison Des Black » après la célébration du mariage de Fleur et Bill et y avaient demeuré le reste des vacances.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils l'avaient obligé de retourner à Poudlard dès le début de l'année scolaire en ne cessant de lui répéter que McGongall leur avait donné la permission de sortir de l'enceinte du château comme beau leur plaisaient, ce qui faciliterait leurs recherches sur les Hocruxes sans pour autant répandre les soupçons et s'éloigner des cours et des études nécessaires pour l'obtient de leur Aspics et leur diplôme d'Auror par la suite parce que oui, Harry Potter avait décidé de devenir Auror et que non, il ne changerait jamais d'avis s'il parvint à rester vivant jusqu'à la fin de son année scolaire bien sûr.

Harry arriva devant Le Saule Cogneur et s'assit dessous. Il contempla le ciel avec ses étoiles qui brillaient de milles éclats. Ses deux yeux vert émeraude, qui lançaient autrefois des regards flamboyants, semblaient plutôt vides.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi c'était toujours lui la cause de la mort des êtres les plus chers à son cœur ; d'abord ses parents qui n'avaient pas la chance de voir leurs fils unique grandir avec eux, sous le toit de leur maison, et puis son parrain, Sirius, à qui il confiait tous ses secrets, à qui il racontait ses malheurs et avec qui il partageait tant de bonheur. Enfin Dumbledore, le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps et le directeur de son école devenu sa propre maison !

« Un lâche Harry, voilà ce que tu es » songea-t-il. Il frappa le tronc de l'arbre avec ses poings si fort que ses mains se mirent à saigner pourtant, il ne ressentait rien ! Son cœur était empli de haine et de dégout envers celui qui avait gâché sa vie et celle de d'autres innocents. « Il le payera cher, tôt ou tard, il le payera »

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et puis une autre et une autre… Il s'effondra sur terre et sanglota toute la tristesse qu'il ressentit à ce moment.


	2. Une Promesse

**Une Promesse**

**Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune ; elle était allongée sur le canapé quand elle avait aperçu Harry sortir avec la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il avait l'air si triste qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler, et, depuis, elle ne l'avait pas revu.**

- Pauvre Harry ! Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux qui étaient devenus plus lisses et doux, et décida d'aller le chercher.

Arrivé au parc, elle remarqua Harry recroquevillé sous le Saule le visage entre ses mains. Elle resta à le contempler un moment ; il était beau sous la lune, un vrai ange. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers lui à pas feutrés. Elle s'assit sur les genoux et mit sa main sur son épaule. Harry sentit une chaleur agréable sur sa peau, il tourna la tête et découvrit Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux tendres et doux.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda-t-elle  
- Oui, elle sourit et se mit à ses côtés  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend Harry ces derniers jours ? Tu me semble toujours ailleurs !

Il la dévisagea avant de baisser la tête, devrait-t-il lui dire pourquoi il était paniqué ? Devrait-t-il lui avouer qu'il avait peur de les perdre, de LA perdre.

- Hermione, promets-moi que tu ne me quitterais jamais.

Hermione hésita un moment et prit un air mi-amusé mi-sérieux :

- Ne crois quand même pas que je t'abandonnerais après 6 ans d'amitié Harry!

Ces paroles lui arrachèrent un maigre sourire. Elle appuya son front contre le sien et se noya dans les profondeurs verts de ses yeux:

- J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi Harry, tu m'entends, jusqu'au bout du monde!

Encouragé par ses paroles, il se blottit contre elle, celle-ci n'hésita pas, le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux ; jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses cheveux toujours en bataille, soient si doux. Harry ferma les yeux et savoura ces moments particuliers, Hermione était la fille la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait rencontré et l'amie la plus généreuse, la plus tendre dans tout le monde, bien sûr il y avait Ron, mais Ron ne savait pas le détendre de cette manière, lui offrir de la tendresse, de l'amour si bien que le faisait Hermione.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure dans cette position, personne n'osa perturber le silence qui régnait sur le parc, se contentant d'écouter la respiration calme et régulière de l'autre.

Quand Hermione s'endormit enfin, appuyée contre le torse d'Harry, celui-ci la prit en passant un bras sur sa taille et une autre sous sa nuque et la ramena à la salle commune en évitant soigneusement de croiser Rusard dans les couloirs. La Grosse Dame ronflait à en faire mal aux oreilles.

- Courage des lions, cria Harry en s'approchant du tableau  
- Mmm… quoi ? Oh oui … C'est vrai …Entrez… et le tableau pivota sans qu'elle prit la peine **de vérifier si le mot de passe était correcte.**

Harry qui avait l'habitude d'entrer en compagnie de ses amis, n'avait encore jamais pensé à apprendre le mot de passe et, arrivé devant le portrait, il avait glissé le premier mot, ou plutôt les deux premiers mots qu'ils lui avaient passé par la tête.

- Gagné, dit-il en affichant un grand sourire qui se transforma vite à une grimace. Eugh ! Enfin, non, ce n'est pas gagné du tout. Il s'était aperçu qu'Hermione dormait dans les dortoirs des filles...  
- Et les garçons n'ont pas, et n'auront jamais le droit de pénétrer dans les dortoirs des filles, grogna-t-il

Il la déposa sur le canapé, mit une couverture dessus et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Brutalement, il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et fit demi-tour. Harry la reprit dans ses bras et remonta à son dortoir où il l'installa délicatement sur son lit et la couvrit avec sa couette.

- Ca ira mieux comme ça, murmura-t-il. Il la considéra pendant quelques minutes : Hermione était devenue encore plus belle, ses yeux noisettes avec leur lueur de gentillesse et d'intelligence, son petit nez, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa bouche dessinée gracieusement, ses cheveux châtains et enfin ses courbes parfaites. Tous son corps reflétait une harmonie exceptionnelle. Bref, elle était une des plus belles filles de Poudlard.

Il écarta de l'index une mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur son front puis regagna la salle commune et s'endormit paisiblement sur le canapé.


	3. Réveil Hors Du Commun

Réveil Hors Du Commun

**Réveil Hors Du Commun**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Harry tomba de son canapé en entendant le cri strident d'Hermione, il ferma et rouvrit les yeux à plusieurs reprises puis se releva d'un saut et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et demeura abasourdi : Hermione se tenait devant lui mouillée de la tête aux pieds alors qu'un nombre de garçons de 7ème année la regardaient effrayés, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts

- Vous allez me le payer, articula la fillette entre ses dents.

Harry regarda la scène qui s'offrait à sa vue avant de pouffer de rire, jamais il n'avait vu Hermione afficher une grimace aussi drôle que celle-ci ; elle paraissait folle de rage même si elle essayait de le dissimuler.

- Harry… parvint enfin Ron à articuler en apercevant Harry devant la porte.  
- Bonjours les gars !  
- S'l't !  
- Eh bien je vois que tu t'es vite intégrée parmi les garçons Hermione.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas l'imaginer Harry, répondit-elle en serrant de plus en plus ses dents.  
- Eugh… nous… nous sommes désolés Hermione… nous avons cru que c'est Harry qui dormait… et comme nous avons… l'habitude de le réveiller…  
- EN VERSANT UN SEAU D'EAU SUR SA TETE !! C'EST CA SE-AMUS ?  
- Non… je veux dire oui, répondit Seamus en tremblant telle une feuille en plein automne  
- Vous allez voir ESPECE D'IDIOTS !! _**LEVICORPUS**_

Les garçons n'eurent même pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs par leurs chevilles.

-La prochaine fois OSEZ me réveiller de cette stupide façon et je vous JURE que vous allez vous retrouvez dans le lac noir à danser la Samba avec le Calamar Géant.

Elle lança un sort pour sécher ses vêtements et s'apprêta à sortir

- Tu maîtrises assez bien les sortilèges sans baguette Miss.  
- Pas aussi bien que toi Harry… en fait merci de m'avoir ramenée hier du parc !  
- Ca me ferait toujours plaisir !

Elle sourit et lui donna une claque sur l'épaule avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue et s'enfuir vers la salle de bain. Harry rougit et tourna les talons quand …

- HARRY ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nous laisser comme ça ? cria Ron.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai !

Et d'un mouvement de main il les libera du sortilège,

- Bon sang ! T'as pas pu lancer un autre sortilège de lévitation, s'indigna Ron que la tête avait cogné le bord du lit.  
- Je te rappelle Ron que j'étais pas censé vous aider, sinon tu veux revenir à ton ancienne position ou j'appelle Hermione vous divertir un peu ?  
- Eugh… non, ça va comme ça, merci.  
- Bien.

Après quelques minutes, Harry rejoignit ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit près de Ron et en face d'Hermione et prit un toast.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme matières ce matin ?  
- On commence par deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards pour finir avec les Serdaigles dans deux heures de Métamorphose, répondit Hermione en tenant l'emploi du temps dans une main et un croissant dans l'autre.  
- Je commence à croire que les deux heures en cachots chaque lundi matin sont devenues une malédiction pour les Gryffondors.  
- Moui, t'réson hrry, je mchwi tchours di la même choche...  
- RON je t'ai répété mille fois de ne pas parler en mangeant !! Et puis n'oubliez pas que c'est Slughorn qui enseigne les potions depuis l'année dernière !  
- Chi tu l'di Hermy…  
- Pffff ! En fait Harry, je t'attendrais le soir à 18h après mon cours d'arithmancie.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Eh bien tu m'avais promis la dernière fois de m'entraîner sur les sorts informulés, répondit-elle en baissant la tête pendant que ses joues aient pris une teinte rougeâtre.

Ron qui avait le visage dans l'assiette s'arrêta soudainement de manger et leva la tête :

- Non, mais tu parles sérieusement là ?  
- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de plaisanter !  
- Mais tu maîtrises déjà la moitié des sorts informulés.  
- C'est normal ! Il me reste encore quelques sorts plus compliqués.  
- Quoi ?? Tu trouves ça normal, mais le meilleur des sorciers ne sait même pas comment lancer un Alohomora sans baguette ! Moi j'ai passé toutes les vacances avec vous à s'entraîner mais j'arrive toujours pas à le faire alors que vous oui !!  
- If you want you can Ron, c'est toi qui prends tout pour des plaisanteries.  
- Ohhh ! Voyez-vous, je veux bien assister à votre dispute qui s'annonce très forte, or figurez-vous qu'on a cours dans 5 minutes, les interrompit Harry qui regardait la scène en souriant.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois, Ron prit une tarte et la reposa brusquement quand il remarqua le regard agacé d'Hermione. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'une certaine rousse qui embrassait Dean avec fougue depuis le début du déjeuner et détourna vite son regard quand il croisa celui de Ginny et se dépêcha de quitter la salle.

Leur septième année à Poudlard s'annonçait très très longue.


	4. Patronus Nocturne

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pas eu du temps pour vous répondre mais je vous promets de le faire dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pas eu du temps pour vous répondre mais je vous promets de le faire dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, cela commence à devenir de plus en plus intéressant. Merci une autre fois et n'hésitez pas à me lâcher vos coms.

Bonne lecture. Maryem.

**Patronus Nocturne**

Le jour se déroula sans encombre pour le Trio, sauf qu'Harry avait fait exploser le chaudron de Malfoy après que ce dernier lui avait rajouté une overdose de Corne de Bicorne poudre dans sa potion de Polynectar, que Neville avait vomi tout son petit déjeuner pendant le cours de la Métamorphose – ce qu'il lui avait valu deux heures de colle avec la vielle McGo- et enfin Ron qui avait laissé échappé un « Je te jure que j'étais saoul quand j'avais choisi de continuer la Divination avec cette vielle crapaud au grands lunettes ». Résultat : une retenue avec Sa Trelawney bien-aimée.

Le soir, Harry se rendit devant la Salle Sur Demande pour attendre Hermione. Heureusement que personne ne visitait cet étage car Harry avait oublié sa cape et s'était contenté de prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs au cas où.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte fut animée révélant ainsi les couloirs de Poudlard où des minuscules points se déplaçaient tels des fourmis. Il parcourut le bout du parchemin du regard, avant de s'arrêter devant un point représentant « Hermione Granger »

- Méfaits accomplies, murmura-t-il en agitant sa baguette.  
- J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus avoir recours à ta baguette.  
- Oh non ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer Hermione…d'ailleurs comme je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer de toi !

Si les couloirs étaient bien éclairés, Harry aurait remarqué le rouge qui montait aux joues d'Hermione. Hélas ! Ce n'était pas le cas !

- Allez viens, on fera mieux de nous dépêcher pour rentrer tôt.

Il passa trois fois de suite devant la petite porte en pensant « je veux un endroit ou nous pourrions nous entraîner tranquillement ». Si tôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle. Harry prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna par l'ouverture. C'était la même salle où autrefois se réunissaient les membres de l'AD, sauf que celle-ci était marquée par la présence d'une grande bibliothèque.

- On dirait qu'elle a deviné qui m'accompagne, dit Harry en se retournant vers Hermione, un large sourire ironique sur le visage.  
- Ah ! T'es insupportable Harry !  
- Pourtant, si j'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est toi qui avais l'attention de me voir.  
- Disons que oui, j'ai quelque chose d'importante à te montrer, mais pas avant l'entraînement !  
- Aghhh ! OK !

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et s'assit au bord d'un canapé pour se mettre en face d'Hermione.

- Mumm… voyons-voir… la dernière fois on s'était arrêtés au sortilège du Patronus…  
- Exactement Professeur !  
- Eh bien vas-y chère élève ! Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire.  
- Hum hum !! _**SPERO PATRONUM**_.

Une magnifique loutre jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et fit le tour de la salle avant de s'arrêter près d'Harry et se frotter contre sa jambe.

- Devrais-je te rappeler Hermione mais, je t'ai entendu le matin parler d'un certain « sort informulé ».  
- Ah oui ! Désolée, j'ai oublié.

Harry sourit en remarquant le trouble qu'il provoquait chez la miss-je-sais-tout à chaque fois qu'il lui signala une faute de sa part.

« Bon vas-y Hermione concentre-toi bien, tu arriverais à le faire » pensa-t-elle « _**SPERO PATRONUM**_ », une petite lumière jaillit de sa baguette avant de disparaître.

- Pas mal comme début, le rassura Harry en voyant son air paniqué. Essai encore une fois.

Elle refit la même chose et le même phénomène se passa sauf que cette fois la lumière semblait plus éclatante.

- Tu réussirais Hermione. Pense à un souvenir plus heureux, un souvenir qui restera gravé dans ta mémoire même si des centaines de Détraqueurs croisent ton chemin.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux quelques instants

« Un souvenir heureux Hermione, ce n'est pas si mal à deviner… penses à tous les moments que tu as passé en compagnie d'Harry ou de Ron »

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil ; elle avait l'air très concentrée ce qui la rendit plus adorable.

« _**SPERO PATRONUM**_ » s'écria Hermione dans ses pensées en tenant fermement la baguette entre ses petites mains. La loutre bondit en répandant une lumière aveuglante dans la salle.

- Excellent Hermione ! Je savais que tu parviendrais à le faire.

Harry la serra dans ses bras ; tellement il était heureux d'avoir une amie aussi intelligente qui réussit dès les premiers coups.

- Harry… j'ai pas l'attention de te vexer… mais, tu m'étouffes là.  
- Ah désolé ! répondit-il avant de lâcher son étreinte. T'es superbe Hermione !  
- Je sais.  
- A quel souvenir tu as pensé exactement ?  
- Hein ?  
- Le souvenir ?  
- Oh ! Un secret, répondit-elle en rougissant. HARRY, dégages de mon esprit i-m-m-e-d-i-a-t-e-m-e-n-t.  
- Quoi ?

Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine, un mélange de honte et de colère déforma les traits de son visage, alors qu'Harry garda son air innocent.

- TRICHEUR ! cria-t-elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'un Harry plus effrayé que jamais.

Celui-ci bouscula au passage quelques meubles et poupées qui servaient pour les entraînements et tenta de s'échapper par la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée

- Eh MERDE! _**Aloho**_…

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se retrouva par terre, un poids allongé sur son dos.

- Oh ! Ohhhhhh ! Hermione arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! Aie… aie…aieee… ça va, je te jure…que…je ne le … répéterais jamais.  
- JAMAIS ?  
- Oui, oui, parole d'un Potter.  
- On verra !  
- Hermione ! Pousses-toi tu m'étouffes.

Hermione changea de position et s'assit à califourchon sur son dos.

- Je t'ai eu Harry James Potter !  
- Moui, je l'admets… mais écoute si tu veux revivre le même souvenir d'hier soir tu n'as qu'à me le demander.  
- Imbécile.

Elle lui tapa la nuque et se dépêcha de se redresser.

- Tu sais que je t'adore toi. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main afin qu'il se mette debout.  
- Oui ! C'est vrai que j'ai l'effet même sur la plus douée des filles de Poudlard, murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
- Un compliment ?  
- Non… une pure vérité.

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était précipitée sur le canapé et s'était allongée dessus en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat.  
- Je me sens tellement fatiguée !

Harry vint s'étendre près d'elle en reposant sa tête sur son ventre et lui prit la main. Hermione lia ses doigts au siens et poussa un long soupir.

- Ca me fait chaud de sentir ta magie Harry !

Harry sourit d'avantage à sa remarque et essaya de concentrer toute sa magie dans sa main, quand…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais quelle conne je joue là ?  
- Aie… Mais ça ne vas pas Hermione !  
- Désolée Harry mais j'ai quelque chose d'importante à te montrer !

Elle courut presque, attrapa son sac et se précipita vers la sortie.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends Harry ? Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit assis par terre à te frotter la tête.  
- Je te signale que c'est de TA faute si j'ai mal au crâne !! Tu as fallu m'écraser avec tes pieds en te relevant ainsi !  
- Je suis désolée ! Tu n'auras plus à me blâmer si je te montrerais ce que j'ai trouvé !!  
- Ah bon ! Et… Où tu veux me ramener cette fois-ci ?  
- A la réserve !  
- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?


	5. Le Grand Livre Des Potters

Je suis très contente que ma fic vous a plu, merci INFINIMENT à tous les reviewers encore une fois

Je suis très contente que ma fic vous a plu, merci INFINIMENT à tous les reviewers encore une fois. C'est grâce à vous que j'avance :P.

Bonne lecture. Maryem

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Le Grand Livre Des Potters**

- A la réserve !  
- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?  
- A la réserve Harry, à la réserve!  
- Je t'ai entendu! Mais...Je rêve ou la miss-je-dois-respecter-les-règles vient de me demander de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie ?  
- Harry ferme ta bouche, t'as l'air d'un vrai idiot !

En voyant qu'Harry n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement elle ajouta d'un air pensif :

- D'ailleurs je me demande souvent comment vous arrivez à mépriser les lois ?!  
- Hein ?  
- Allez viens !  
- Hermione, tu vas bien ?  
- Mais ouiiiiii, qu'est ce que tu vois toi?  
- Moi ? Je vois que tu feras mieux de rentrer à ton dortoir et profiter d'une bonne nuit sans cauchemars ! Dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui dans la direction de leur salle commune.  
- Non, non je parle sérieusement, j'ai envie de te montrer quelques chose Harry.

Harry s'arrêta et la dévisagea pendant qu'elle se massait le poignet. Elle paraissait pourtant sérieuse, ses yeux reflétant une lueur malicieuse.

- Quelque chose comme quoi Hermione ?

- …  
- Dis-moi Harry, tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venait ta famille ?  
- Pardon ?  
- L'arbre généalogique Harry, l'arbre généalogique !  
- Ah ! Non ! La vérité c'est que je n'en ai jamais pensé ! Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le comprendre ; les Potters, étant une ancienne famille de sang pur comme les Blacks, avaient leur propre arbre généalogique, ainsi que leur propre histoire. Pourtant si on voyait la tête que faisait Harry à ce moment même, on devinerait facilement qu'il ignorait totalement le passé de sa famille et n'y prêtait aucunement de l'attention.

- Suis-moi !  
- Attends un peu ! Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous voie dans les couloirs !

«_**Invisbility**_» Pensa-t-il. Si tôt, tout son corps se dissimula derrière un voile transparent qui ne laissait rien soupçonner.

- Harry, je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée ! Le sortilège d'invisibilité ne reste activé que quelques minutes.  
- Fais-moi confiance, je l'ai déjà essayé et ça a marché plus que 2 heures !  
- Je vois que les pouvoirs des Potters se révèlent enfin !  
- Viens par là et arrête de me taquiner tout le temps.

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où elle avait vu Harry avant de disparaître et …

- _**INVISIBILITY**_ ! Lança Harry.

- Voilà ! Je l'ai retrouvé!

Harry sortit en hâte du pavillon où Hermione lui avait sèchement demandé de chercher un grand livre à la couverture de cuir marron : « Mais tu n'arrêtes pas te plaindre, je sais que tu déteste la bibliothèque mais je te signale que c'est pour ton intérêt que nous sommes ici !! » lui avait-elle dit juste avant de se plonger derrière une masse de livres.

- «_Le Grand Livre Des Potters_» ! Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir Harry, mais ça me paraît tout de même normal !  
- Ca veut dire …  
- Que seuls les descendants des Potters peuvent l'ouvrir !  
- Ah bon ! Et comment le livre va me reconnaître ?  
- Tu vois le trou au fond ? Tu devras verser dedans quelque goûtes de ton sang !  
- Ohh ! Je vois !

Il ferma sa main et en ressortira une lame avec laquelle il s'entailla le poignet. Il se rapprocha du trou et y mit son sang.

- Harry, évites de gaspiller ton sang ! J'ai dit quelques gouttes pas un litre ! _**TERGEO**_ !  
- Merci…regarde le livre s'est ouvert !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ma propre famille ? Questionna Harry pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la réserve.  
- Mais bien sûr Harry, tu crois que le livre se serait ouvert s'il n'avait pas reconnu ton sang ?  
- Sûrement que non! Mais pourquoi l'arbre n'est pas achevé ?  
- Mumm… peut-être que ta famille la fait expert pour cacher certains de ses secrets !  
- Mais dans ce cas, il y aurait certainement un autre livre où se retrouve tout l'arbre généalogique.  
- Evidemment ! Vu que c'est un livre très précieux, il doit être protégé par des sortilèges beaucoup plus puissants qu'un simple sort pour identifier le sang ainsi qu'un « Aparecium » pour révéler les écritures invisibles…comme il doit être dans un endroit sûr, à la possession des personnes qui le méritent.  
- Mes parents …  
- Exactement ! Mais le problème qui s'impose ici, c'est que votre maison a été complètement démolie après que Voldemort les a tués.  
- Et que ferais-je alors?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry… aucune idée.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune respective ; l'heure du couvre-feu était assurément déjà passée, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs le silence inhabituel dans la salle. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée troublait le calme qui y régnait.

- Harry, je crois que tu peux annuler le sort d'invisibilité.  
- Oh oui ! Allez, je m'en vais moi… envie…de…me couuucher, dit-il en bâillant.  
- Moi je reste quelques minutes, je vais lire un peu.  
- Comme tu veux ! Bonne nuit Herm !  
- Bonne nuit Harr… Attends un peu ! C'est toi qui as emmené le livre de la réserve ?  
- Quoi ? Non non, sûrement pas !  
- Comment est-il arrivé ici ?  
- J'en sais rien… Tu crois qu'il m'a suivi ?  
- J'ai bien peur que ça soit la seule explication Harry !

Après de nombreuses hésitations, ils s'approchèrent de la table basse où le livre les attendait. Ils frissonnèrent ; oui il donnait vraiment l'impression de les attendre. Maintenant, ils comprirent ou, crurent comprendre que ce grand volume au feuilles jaunies n'en était pas un. C'était une autre chose.

Hermione fit lever le bras et tendit la main pour le toucher, mais elle ne toucha rien. A sa grande surprise, elle ne rencontra aucune résistance à part un curieux froid qui l'enveloppait.

- Hermioooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeee !

La voie de Harry lui apparut lointaine, un simple écho qui résonnait dans son esprit, un chant, un murmure … Mais juste avant qu'elle plongea dans l'obscurité, elle sentit des doigts se lièrent aux siens… très tard…Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans «_Le Grand Livre Des Potters_»…

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Lève-toi !

Mais la Hermione ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle s'était probablement évanouie quand ils avaient tombé dans les ténèbres.

- Stupide Livre ! s'écria Harry en frappant le sol avec ses poings.

Il se retourna pour vérifier si quelqu'un s'était réveillé, mais un mal de crâne l'en empêcha, il sentit la salle tourner et une envie de vomir le prit soudainement.

- Eugh …Ca va ?

Mais il ne distingua rien ; quatre silhouettes ou plutôt cinq se tenait en face de lui, sa vue devint brumeuse et son besoin de vomir s'intensifia.

- Salut ! Parvint-il à dire avant de s'effondre à son tour près du corps immobile de son amie.

Dans une grande salle aux murs blancs, le soleil venait de montrer le bout de son nez, éclairant l'étendus des lits de sa lumière chaleureuse. Un jeune garçon dormait paisiblement enroulé dans ses draps comme une boule. Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage le sortant de son profond sommeil. Il entre-ouvrit un œil, puis le referma éblouit par les lueurs matinales. Après quelques efforts, il se releva péniblement ; chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit et chercha vainement ses lunettes, il essaya ensuite de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé avant d'atterrir dans cet endroit : la salle sur demande, le Patronus, la réserve, le livre, Hermione…Hermione ! Il se retourna d'un geste furtif et fut soulagé de voir Hermione dormir dans le lit d'à côté.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Hermione gémit et s'étira avant d'ouvrir ses yeux noisette.

- Bonjour !  
- Bonjour, bien dormie ?  
- Mouiii … Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans l'infirmerie je crois ; nous avions dû nous évanouir hier juste après que tu aies touché le livre…  
- Ah vous voilà réveillés mes enfants ! J'étais très inquiète pour vous. J'ai mis un sortilège en fonctionnement pour qu'il puisse me prévenir de votre réveil.  
- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh ! répondirent-ils en chœurs.  
- Vous me connaissiez ?  
- Mais bien sûr ! Vous ne rappelez-vous plus de moi ? Pourtant je suis venu ici au moins des dizaines de fois !

Mme Pomfresh plissa les yeux : Il paraissait que ces enfants avaient subi un grand choc pour lui parler comme s'ils la connaissaient depuis des années.

- Eugh… très bien ! Tenez, buvez celle-ci, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle leur donna une fiole qui contenait sûrement une potion guérissante et partit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles on pouvait distinguer : pauvres, fous, Dumbledore …

- Hermione ? T'as pas remarqué que Mme Pomfresh paraît plus jeune que d'habitude ?  
- Peut-être ! Viens ici !

Hermione tira les draps et se poussa un peu afin de ménager une place pour Harry. Ce dernier but une gorgée de la potion « Pompfreshienne » et s'allongea près d'elle en l'entourant de ses mains pour la réchauffer…

- Oh les amoureux…

Ils se retournèrent et virent une tornade rousse se précipiter vers eux accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains et yeux dorés.

- Salut ! Dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
- Bonjour !

La fille aux cheveux flamboyants et regard vert leur adressa un sourire tendre avant de reprendre.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et lui c'est Remus Lupin, nous sommes tous les deux préfets en chef dans la maison des Gryffondors, bienvenue à Poudlard !

Harry et Hermione semblèrent recevoir un choc en plein sur la tête, ils dévisagèrent Remus et Lily d'un regard troublé, chargé d'inquiétude et de stupéfaction…

- Hein ?

Ce fut le seul mot qu'ils prononcèrent avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience !!


	6. Retour Dans Le Passé

Retour Dans Le Passé

**Retour Dans Le Passé**

- Salut Lily-jolie !

Deux garçons se précipitèrent dans la grande salle en provoquant un grand brouhaha : le premier avait un visage pâle encadré par des cheveux sombres mi-longs qui rendirent ses yeux encore plus luisants, tandis que le deuxième possédait un regard noisette dissimulé derrière des lunettes ronds et des cheveux châtains toujours en bataille, qui laissèrent quelques mèches retomber bellement sur ses yeux. Il y passa sa main d'un geste élégant et vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus.

Lily leva ses yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa discussion avec le loup-garou comme si elle n'était pas interrompue.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius Black les rejoignit et commença par siroter son jus de citrouille.

- Alors le coureur de jupons ? Une nouvelle victime dans ta Black-liste ? Demanda James Potter en désignant du coin de l'œil une Serdaigle blonde.

- Ouéé, Ne crois pas que je vais commencer ma dernière année célibataire !

- Eugh…non, je le crois pas !

- Au fait James, son amie à la blonde m'a demandé si tu es prêt à entamer une relation avec elle.

- NON ! Tu comprends donc pas ! Moi, je veux une relation sérieuse Patmol ! S-E-R-I-E-U-S-E !

- Si tu parles de Lily, prépare-toi à passer le reste de ta vie comme étant une veuve.

- Tu parles !

Il leva les yeux vers Lily qui parlait toujours avec Remus et se racla la gorge :

- Lily ?

- Evans pour toi Potter, E-vaaaans.

- E-vaaaans, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Dans tes rêves Potter, cracha-t-elle d'un air dégoûté tandis que Sirius mort de rire se tenait les côtés.

Elle prit une pomme et se redressa sur son siège :

- Tu viens Remus ?

- Avec plaisir. Les gars je vous attends dans les cachots.

- A plus ! Eh Remus ? Les nouveaux se sont-ils réveillés ?

- Ouéé, mais ils se sont évanouis après quelques minutes. Mme Pomfresh dit qu'ils sont toujours faibles et qu'ils ont besoin d'un jour de repos. A bientôt !

Pendant ce temps, un vieil homme aux lunettes sous forme d'une demi-lune était debout près du lit d'une jeune fille inconsciente : Alors c'était ça le futur ? Lui, qui croyait que dans quelques années, il parviendrait à détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Lui, Albus Dumbledore, va être tué par un professeur dans son propre école, laissant ainsi un jeune garçon affronter Lord Voldemort seul ? Tous ces événements cruels, ces meurtres imprévus… ? Où étaient passés le ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix quand des jeunes enfants défendaient le monde de la magie en se battant contre des Mangemorts ? Impossible, tous ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de cette fille étaient impossibles !

Il demeura perdu dans ses pensées une longue heure, essayant vainement de les pourchasser ou d'imaginer des causes réalistes pour leur déroulement. Tous ce qu'il avait préparés s'effondraient devant ses yeux …

- Professeur Dumbledore !

Il se tourna et croisa deux yeux verts qui le regardaient curieusement.

- Professeur Dumbledore … j'ai cru que vous étiez…

- Mort.

Harry resta perplexe : Etait-ce bel et bien Dumbledore, le grand sorcier dont les funérailles ont été célébrés l'année dernière ? A cette pensée, il fut parcouru d'un frisson de peur, d'angoisse, de joie… Il ne savait plus.

- Ecoutez-moi Mr…

- Harry, Harry Potter.

- Mr Harry Potter, tous ce que je pourrais vous dire c'est que vous êtes arrivés dans une autre époque.

Devant l'air émerveillé d'Harry, il ajouta :

- J'ai lu dans l'esprit de votre camarade comment avez-vous atterris ici, cependant, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je suis incapable, pour le moment au moins, de résoudre votre problème. En attendant, vous allez étudier votre 7ème année ici, dans cette époque…

- Mais Professeur…

- Pas de mais Mr Potter. Vous diriez que vous venez de Beauxbattons, que toute votre famille a été massacrée par Voldemort et que je suis le seul parent qui vous reste… Ah ! Vous changeriez de nom pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez vos camarades, sauf si vous désiriez qu'on se retrouve avec deux Potters dans la même classe.

Harry sourit…depuis longtemps il rêvait de revoir son ancien directeur : entendre ses paroles réconfortantes, se contenter de sa présence sympathique, lui avouer qu'il était incapable de trouver ces Horcruxes, qu'il ne voulait plus être le célèbre Survivant, celui qui devrait tuer Voldemort et sauver toute l'humanité…Il ne voulait qu'être lui-même ; vivre comme tous les adolescents, avoir des parents et une petite amie, dormir la nuit sans faire des cauchemars…

Harry se sentit tellement heureux : désormais, il pourrait passer une année de liberté totale, il allait profiter jusqu'au bout de ses parents, son parrain, Lupin, du professeur Dumbledore et Hermione.

Dumbledore s'éloigna et s'arrêta au seuil de la porte :

- Au fait Mr Potter, j'admets que vous êtes un bon Occlumens même pendant votre sommeil.

Et il sortit d'un pas rapide laissant un Harry pensif.

La fin de la journée arriva et les élèves se dirigèrent tous à la Grande Salle pour dîner : les tables étaient recouvertes de plats délicieux et de boissons colorés. Tous le monde commença son repas dans un grand tumulte.

- Harry, tu ne les as pas encore trouvés ?

- Non Hermy, ils ont dû tomber lors de notre voyage temporel… Je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à voir sans lunettes.

- Essai de concentrer toute ta magie dans les yeux… tu y arriveras…attends je vais t'aider…_**Ojocaldo.**_

Deux boulles de feux jaillirent du bout de la baguette d'Hermione et pénétrèrent dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier cligna les yeux et se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer.

- T'es la meilleure Hermione !

- Ouéé… j'avoue… que t'es encore…plus beau sans lun…ette.

- Merci, allez viens ! J'ai horreur de cette odeur répugnante de potions guérissantes.

- Moui, avant que Mme Pomfresh ne change d'avis.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se racla la gorge.

- SILENCE.

Le bruit des assiettes cessa et les voix des élèves s'étouffèrent.

- J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous ce soir, deux élèves qui viennent de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Beauxbattons. Vu leur niveau élevé dans la magie, ils seront envoyés directement en 7ème année. Mr Harry Carter et Mlle Hermione Granger, je vous prie de nous rejoindre.

La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit et tous les élèves se tournèrent pour voir un Harry tenant fermement une Hermione tremblante par la main. Il s'avança sous leurs applaudissements et leurs regards curieux.

- Tous se passera bien Hermy… fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de la pousser vers l'estrade où le professeur McGonagall se tenait impatiente. Celle-ci se précipita et mit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

- _Mumm… pas besoin de réfléchir…_ GRYFFONDOR, s'écria-t-il.

Des applaudissements et des sifflements retentirent dans tous les coins de la salle… sauf dans le côté des Serpentards qui grognaient de colère. Hermione adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et s'arrêta auprès de Mcgonagall pour l'attendre.

_- Mumm… qu'est ce que vous faites ici Mr Harry Potter._

_- Moi-même je l'ignore cher Choixpeau.._

_- Voyons voir… du courage, de l'intelligence et surtout un grand pouvoir… vous ferez un bon élève à Serpentard._

- NON MAIS TU RIGOLES.

Tous les élèves sursautèrent sur leurs sièges.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris Mr Carter, lui demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Rien professeur, je suis désolé. _Ecoutez-moi, vous allez m'envoyer chez les Gryffondors ou je finirais par tester un de mes pouvoirs sur vous._

_- Vous en êtes sûr ?_

_- _MAIS BIEN SUR_._ Désolé professeur.

- _Eh bien dans ce cas_… GRYFFONDOR.

Tous les Gryffondors applaudirent fort, fiers d'avoir les deux nouveaux dans leurs camps. Harry hotta le Choixpeau et le regarda une dernière fois.

- Tu as bien fait de m'écouter.

Il le donna à McGonagall dont les yeux étaient horriblement plissés et se dépêcha d'attraper la main d'Hermione pour la tirer vers leur table.


	7. Disputes Et Eclats De Rire

Je suis très, non

Je suis très, non...mais très très très très trèsssss désolée pour ce retard! J'étais très occupée par les examens...Les maths, les physiques...je commence à en avoir marre. J'ai à peine trouvé quelques heures pour écrire ce chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au fait, je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos reviews mais je réclame toujours un peu plus :P ! Quoi ? C'est grâce à vous que j'avance dans mes écritures non ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Dispute et éclats de rire**

Ils se précipitèrent main dans la main pour rejoindre Lily qui leur adressait des grands signes de mains. Plusieurs têtes tournèrent sur leurs passages : les élèves semblaient abasourdis devant cet aura magnifique qui enveloppait Harry. Son corps bougeait avec une noble harmonie dégageant une puissance sans limites, et Hermione à ses côtés, n'était plus la gamine Miss-je-sais-tout mais une jeune fille d'une beauté innocente et d'un regard qui reflétait une grande intelligence.

Harry resserra la main d'Hermione qui tremblait légèrement en essayant de cacher son propre malaise : certes il était habitué à ce genre de situation depuis son enfance, surtout lors de sa première visite au Chaudron Baveur en compagnie d'Hagrid quand, reconnaissant le fameux Harry Potter, tout le monde s'étaient précipités sur lui pour voir sa cicatrice. Cependant l'attention que lui rapportaient les gens de cette époque n'était évidemment pas à cause de sa cicatrice ; personne ne savait qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter celui-qui-devrait-vaincre-Voldemort…Heureusement, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Lily et s'assirent à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Lily, dirent-ils en chœurs.

- Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

- A merveille !

- Ah ! Vous vous connaissiez déjà ! Moi c'est James Potter, et lui c'est Sirius Bla…

James stoppa net au bon milieu de sa phrase et la main qui l'avait tendu pour saluer Harry resta suspendue dans les airs.

- Eugh…ca va ?

- Mais James…on…on dirait ton frère, dit Sirius on observant tour à tour James et Harry.

Cette phrase eut un grand effet : le silence s'installa de nouveau sur la salle et tous les yeux fixèrent un Harry très, mais très gêné. Lily qui semblait ne rien remarquer au début, fixa désormais Harry avec intérêt.

- Si vous continuez à me regarder comme si j'étais un vilain Scrout à Pétard, je dégagerais d'ici pour vous laisser l'air libre.

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir quand une main douce lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna avec rage mais rencontra le sourire charmeur de Lily ce qui lui fit un baume au cœur et le calma tout de suite.

- Au moins, tu n'es pas aussi arrogant que lui Harry !

- Quoi ? Intervint James en se rendant compte que le compliment le concernait. Non mais, je ne suis pas arrogant !

- Tu m'agaces Potter …

- Eh ! Je te signale qu'il vient d'arriver et tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom, alors que moi, ça fait 6 ans que je te cours après comme un cinglé et tu n'arrêtes pas de me cracher mon nom comme si c'était un poison.

Lily leva ses yeux au ciel sans répliquer. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était rassis et observait ses parents avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Harry ? demanda Remus

- Ils me rappellent des gens que je connais…

- Ah bon ? Ce sont qui alors ? demanda James d'un air curieux

- Une jeune fille qui détestait un garçon depuis leur première rencontre : il n'arrêtait pas de l'harceler en lui demandant à chaque fois de sortir avec lui…

- Et après ?

- Elle a fini par l'admettre, ils se sont mariés, et ils ont eu un enfant.

- Tu vois Lily ? Cela ressemble un peu à notre histoire, dit James joyeusement. On finirait par nous marier !

- Je préfère Crabbe ou Goyle ! En tout cas, je me suis déjà arrangée avec Severus pour note mariage après Poudlard, tu pourrais venir si tu veux.

Les traits de James se déformèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il se leva brusquement, sa bouche s'ouvra et se referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Finalement, il quitta la salle d'un pas rageur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû Lily !

- Qui m'en empêchera ? Je dis ce que je veux et puis, au moins il me fichera la paix pour une fois.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James Potter entra dans son dortoir en claquant la porte et se jeta lourdement sur son lit à baldaquin.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?

Il tira ses rideaux et pleura silencieusement : Pourquoi diable était-il tombé amoureux de cette idiote ? Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il l'aime comme un fou ! Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ses yeux. Il aimait tous chez elle : sa gentillesse – pas avec lui bien sûr- sa douceur, sa beauté, son intelligence… Et puis c'était la première fille qui lui tenait tête au lieu de glousser à sa vue comme ces stupides filles sans cervelles ! Mais après tout, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ? Il avait laissé tomber son « fan club » pour elle et, après qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait plus ressorti avec une fille : il la voulait elle, juste elle ! Et ce Servillus…Agh… s'il le verrait il l'étranglerait sur place.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Moi c'est Sirius Black Miss!

Sirius qui n'avait jusqu'à présent rien fait à part regarder Hermione, se décida de parler puisque la jeune femme l'ignorait superbement.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Granger !

Elle sourit avant de replonger sa tête dans l'assiette. Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement : « Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle !». Hermione qui n'avait rien remarqué poursuivit son plat comme si de rien n'était passé. Harry, assit tout près d'elle, avait les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de sa mère… Comment Lily arriverait-elle à tomber amoureuse de James vu sa réaction tout à l'heure ?

A ce moment, Lily releva la tête et croisa le regard rêveur d'Harry, elle se détourna aussitôt et son visage prit une teinte rouge.

Hermione qui avait tout vu, enfonça son coude dans les côtés d'Harry et se releva.

- Tu viens Harry ! Nous devrons mettre en ordre nos bagages.

- Hein ? Oui, oui… je viens avec toi.

- Vous connaissez le chemin ?

Hermione devint blême tout à coup se rendant compte de la grosse erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Non mais quelle conne je suis, pensa-t-elle.

_- C'est mon avis aussi !_

_- Mais j'ai oublié quoi ? ca me paraît bizarre d'attendre quelqu'un pour me guider dans mon propre école._

_- Retint-toi la prochaine fois, tu risques de dévoiler notre secret._

Hermione dont la couleur vira du bleu au rouge, lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- _C'est pas de ma faute si je me suis retrouvée coincée avec toi dans une autre époque !_

_- C'est toi qui avais emmenée le livre, je te rappelle !_

_- Ah bon ? Eh bien la prochaine fois rappelle-moi de ne PLUS fourrer mon nez dans TES affaires et aller chercher des informations sur TA famille !_

Harry vexé se rendit compte que si Hermione lui avait montré le livre c'est juste pour ses propres intérêts pas les siens et encore, grâce à elle, il avait revu ses parents. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser …

_- Et puis quoi ? Je t'ai pas demandé de ne plus pénétrer dans mon esprit ?_

Les autres qui, visiblement attendait la réponse des deux nouveaux, observaient la scène sans ciller ! Harry et Hermione semblait livrer un combat silencieux en se défiant du regard et finalement, quand Harry baissa les yeux, ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait entre eux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a montré tout le château cette matinée.

Elle lâcha ces paroles d'un ton sec et se lança sur les traces de James en prenant soin de foudroyer Harry d'un regard noir presque humidifié. Après son départ, Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc en prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Quel idiot je fais !

Remus et Lily se lancèrent un regard intrigué pendant que Sirius, hébété, ne cessa de tourner la tête dans tous les sens espérant que quelqu'un lui expliquerait ce qui venait de passer.

- Mais je comprends rieeeeen…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans le dortoir des septièmes années d'une humeur massacrante. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, juste avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait plus besoin grâce à Hermione…Hermione, toute la scène de la veille surgit et la culpabilité vint assombrir son esprit.

Il lui fallu un temps fou pour enfin se relever péniblement : une horrible douleur résonnait dans sa crâne. Il scruta le dortoir d'un œil mi-clos et remarqua que James, Sirius et Peter étaient toujours endormis.

- Salut mon vieux ! bien dormi ?

- Oui…et toi ?

- Comme un bébé.

Harry sourit. Remus était encore jeune à cette époque, les yeux pétillants de vie. Il avait des cernes mais, étrangement, ils le rendirent d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

- Je ferais mieux de me doucher.

- Et moi, je ferais mieux de réveiller ces marmottes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain rafraîchi : la douche froide avait complètement éliminé son mal de tête. Juste avant de franchir la porte, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, il sentit un filet d'eau coulé sur sa tête et puis…

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Il se retrouva de nouveau trempé jusqu'au os. Sirius, acteur de cette « froide » surprise, tomba par terre ; tellement il riait. James pouffait à son tour en voyant la tête du nouveau, Remus souriait et Peter…attendait la réaction d'Harry qui ne tardait pas à arriver : Il se lança à la poursuite de Sirius qui poussait toujours des grands éclats de rire.

- « _**Locomotor Mortis**_ » pensa-t-il si fort que Sirius se retrouva par terre les pieds refusant de lui obéir.

- Que feras-tu maintenant hein ? « _**Tarentallegra**_ »

Sirius sentit ses jambes bougeaient. Si tôt, tout son corps s'agita l'entraînant de force dans une danse folle.

- Laisse-moi penser un peu ! J'ai dû l'oublier ce sortilège…ah ! « _**Aquareto**_ »

Harry recula un peu pour admirer son chef d'œuvre, Sirius était dans un état plus que comique : les vêtements trempés et les cheveux ébouriffés, il dansait comme un fou.

Harry ria un bon moment et se retourna pour chercher ses habits quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dans la salle commune ; les Gryffondors avaient dû être alarmés par le vacarme pour qu'ils se regroupent autour de lui comme des insectes. Ils ricanèrent tous en regardant tour à tour Harry et Sirius…

Le célèbre Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécut et devrait affronter le redoutable Lord Voldemort, se tenait debout devant un large public, portant à peine une …simple serviette encore trempée…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Juste en bas, il y a une case, cliquez sur la flèche descendante et sélectionnez « submit a review » , « ok »…et là…eh bien exprimez-vous, dites-mois ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre, des critiques, des compliments, des insultes, vous êtes les bienvenue ! :P

A bientôt. Maryem


End file.
